


Drama francés

by Noebell



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, Español | Spanish, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/pseuds/Noebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>España cree que Bélgica pasa demasiado tiempo con Francia, al punto de que le ha contagiado esa tendencia suya de dramatizar por todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama francés

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporisfilia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=temporisfilia).



> **Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya.**
> 
> **Notas:** Intento de drabble SpaBel para Laura —[temporisfilia](http://temporisfilia.tumblr.com/) en Tumblr—. Intento, como siempre, porque el SpaBel está agarrado con pinzas, pero espero que os guste igualmente. Todo muy ligerito y sin advertencias destacables más que la crisis económica española.

—Pues no entiendo por qué la gente la critica tanto. A mí me ha gustado. ¿A ti te ha gustado, España?

—Es entretenida.

—A mí me parece muy tierna. Y la canción es muy bonita. ¡Y ella! Ella es un ejemplo para toda mujer. Nos enseña que nosotras podemos vivir perfectamente solas sin la necesidad de estar atadas a ningún hombre. ¿No te parece que es todo un ejemplo y una novedad, España?

—Sí, un ejemplo y una novedad.

—Ya hacía falta una película así en la compañía. Siempre, siempre todas las princesas terminaban casadas con su príncipe azul. Que, digo, está bien tener un príncipe azul si tú eres feliz con él y estás enamorada, ¡pero tampoco es una obligación tenerlo!

España llevaba ya un rato aburrido escuchando el monólogo de Bélgica horas después de haber salido del cine con ella. Habían decidido ir a una cafetería que la chica conocía y en la que la complació en todo cuanto su bolsillo le permitió. Ahora él se hallaba mirando a ninguna parte desde una de las tantas mesas de afuera de esa misma cafetería, con el mentón apoyado en una de sus manos que poco le faltaba para quedarse dormida. España ya sentía ese cosquilleo de entumecimiento si movía los dedos.

—Además, el diseño de los personajes es muy lindo. Seguramente también habrá quien se queje porque «son blancas de ojos azules», ¡y es que la gente se queja por todo! Ya crearán otras que sean de otras etnias, además de las que ya hay que lo son.

España ya ni se molestaba en responder a menos que la chica le preguntara directamente. Al parecer a Bélgica la película le había fascinado y ahora se sentía muy indignada por todos esos comentarios negativos que había leído por Internet: mala animación, precipitación en la trama, demasiada música, hermanas insoportables…

—Pues a mí me parece que las dos hermanas son un encanto. Son unas niñas, ¿cómo quiere la gente que sean? —volvió a quejarse Bélgica.

España no había querido intervenir en todo ese tiempo por educación; Bélgica estaba tan emocionada comentando su opinión de la película que él fue incapaz de interrumpirla. No había nacido para ser el caballero que hiciera callar a una dama. Para su suerte, fue la misma mujer quien detuvo la verborrea por voluntad propia.

—Ay, en ocasiones creo que se me pega el dramatismo de Francia —comentó.

España le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Nunca podrás compararte a Francia en dramatismo, pero… no te juntes demasiado con él después de que haya visto Los miserables —sugirió, casi como un ruego.

—Estás dando a entender que sí se me ha pegado su dramatismo, ¿no?

—No todo… Un poco puede.

Bélgica hizo un mohín fingidamente de ofensa que a España no le costó reconocer como tal. Así como tampoco se le hacía difícil imaginar qué es lo que vendría después, por eso se apuró en añadir:

—Ya digo que el nivel de dramatismo de Francia no lo alcanzarás nunca, tampoco es para tomarlo a mal.

—Claro que es para tomarlo a mal, España, me estás llamando dramática —exageró, llevándose una mano a la boca que ocultaba en parte la sonrisa—. Pensé que me habías invitado al cine porque te gustaba estar conmigo, no para que tuvieras que soportar a una insoportable melodramática.

—Bel, yo no he dicho eso. No empieces, no me quedan más de veinte euros en la cartera, en serio —informó, lastimero.

—Más que suficiente.

España exhaló un suspiro. No le eran desconocidos los trucos de Bélgica —muy utilizados también por su mejor amigo— para conseguir lo que se quisiera tan solo con un poco de teatro. Y aunque sabía que se trataba de eso, de trucos, al final él siempre acababa cediendo a complacerlos, tanto al uno como al otro. Lo bueno es que la mujer solía salirle más económica que Francia, donde podía dejarse perfectamente más de cien euros en un día por caprichos de la nación.

—¿Cuánto costará mi perdón? —cuestionó, aceptando la nueva derrota, lo que prontamente hizo que Bélgica destapara su sonrisa.

Por suerte, pensó España, no añadió también que Francia era mejor actor que ella, lo más seguro es que eso no se lo fuera a perdonar con tanta facilidad.


End file.
